<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bill and Ted’s Excellent Noggin Kiss by Tiptapricot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773068">Bill and Ted’s Excellent Noggin Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot'>Tiptapricot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Just dorks in love, M/M, soft and tender and sweet, sparked by the phrase in the title, thats all this is, theyre in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ted share a moment after the battle of the bands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bill and Ted’s Excellent Noggin Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They won the battle of the bands. They <em> won. </em></p><p>Ted feels electric, ecstatic, like his whole body is alive and buzzing and able to do anything. The melody of their song still lingers in his ears as he bounds off stage to the whoops and cheers of the crowd, his face warm and sweaty, hair clinging to his temples.</p><p>“Dude!” comes an elated shout from behind him. Ted turns to see Bill following closely behind, cheeks flushed against a smile that makes Ted’s stomach dip and flip like he’s on the mega coaster at the county fair.</p><p>“Dude!” he responds, his own grin getting impossibly bigger. Ted lets one of the stagehands take his guitar as he surges forward to scoop Bill up into a hug, spinning him around as they both shake with unrestrained laughter.</p><p>Ted finally slows and sets Bill back down after a moment, pulling back to look at him. They’re both breathing hard from the adrenaline, Bill’s cheeks and ears and lips are tinged with pink, and he's got this gentle look in his eye. In that moment Ted’s sure he’s never seen Bill look so beautiful in his entire life.</p><p>In a split second decision he smooths back the curls from Bill’s forehead and dips down to press a kiss to the hot skin, quick and easy. When he leans back Bill’s mouth is a little agape, eyes wide in awe.</p><p>They stare at each other a moment before Ted winks and slides his hand down to hold Bill’s, tugging him towards the back exit with a loud, happy laugh.</p><p>“C’mon dude,” he shouts, “the whole world’s out there waiting for us!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>